Why Didn't You Tell Me?
by mnash123
Summary: What if Cammie remembered something from the summer she ran away? All she remembers is the girls words "Maybe you know my big brother. His name is Zachary Goode." How many secrets will Cammie unfold about Zach's past? Will she ever be able to stop running from the Circle?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I decided to write this and i want to make this a story but tell me what you think. Please let me know after you read!**

Chapter 1

Cammie's pov.

~~flashback~~

"Look Cammie. I don't have much time but I am gonna help you escape. I'm a double agent even though I'm only twevle but i have a plan..." the young girl said.

After she told me I nodded. Then I thought."Wait why are you helping me escape?" "Look I can help you escape but I need you to trust me. I need you to follow my plan. I need to escape so I can finally see my big brother." Then I realized her familiar piercing green eyes. "I think you know him. His name is Zachary Goode."

~~flashback over~~

Its midnight and I'm tossing and turning fiercely in my bed. Then I shot up panting heavily to realize where I am. I'm still in my bed at Gallagher. I thought of the dream I had. Was that a dream or was that real? It seemed to real to be a dream but Zach never mentioned he had a sister before. Then again there is alot that Zach doesn't tell me. I will ask him tomorrow at breakfast. Then I checked my internal clock 3:30. Dang I still have three hours until I have to get ready. There is no way I'm going to sleep now. Maybe I should go for a walk to clear my brain. So I slipped on my shoes and silently left my room hoping to not wake my sleeping friends. As I'm walking I hear footsteps around the corner. So I do what I do best I slipped into my favorite secret passage way.

I sat down and waited for whoever was walking to pass but instead the door opened and there stood the emerald eyed boy that I think I love. Zachary Goode.

**Thanks for reading! I really want to make this a story but if nobody likes it and reviews I wouldn't know if I should continue. Please review! Okay I'm gonna go. **

**Happy Valentine's Day! Peace out fanfictioners! love yall! **

**mnash123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_I sat down and waited for whoever was walking to pass but instead the door opened and there stood the emerald eyed boy that I think I love. Zachary Goode._

Cpov

"Zach what are you doing up?" I asked confused. "Well Gallagher Girl, I could be asking you the same question." He said. I looked at him and saw the tiredness etched in his eyes. "So what are you doing and why aren't you back in your room? Are you okay?" A small flash of panic crossed his face then he sat down next to me.

_Do it Cam ask him about your dream! _My mind yelled but what if it was just a dream and I'm being silly. What if I totally embarrass myself and he thinks I'm crazy. _Cam! Stop with the what ifs and just ask him. _Okay fine my inner self is right. Just ask him now while your alone and nobody else can hear you. "I couldn't sleep so I came here to think." I said to him. Crap I almost forgot Zach is sitting here still. He smirked. "What are you thinking about?" Does he think I'm thinking about him? "Well I had this dream and okay I might sound crazy but I had a dream that I was captured by the circle and this girl said she was a double agent. I thought it was weird because she was twelve but then she said she was going to help me escape but only if I came back to rescue her. But here is the weird part she said that she needed to talk to her older brother Zachary Goode." I looked in his eyes and saw a flash of panic but it went away as fast as it came because he put up his mask.

"But see the thing is, I feel like that wasn't just a dream. Like it actually happened." I said. Then we sat in silence for thirty four seconds before he broke the silence. "Maybe it did happen but I bet it was just a dream. I don't have a sister." He said but I noticed that his pupils dialated slightly. So slightly that a normal person wouldn't have seen it but I'm not normal so i did. Why is he lying to me? I need to talk to Macey, Bex, and Liz. Maybe they can help me find out what he is hiding. I checked my internal clock and realized it was already 4:45. Wow time goes by fast. And I need to go talk to my best friends so I faked a yawn. "I think I should get to bed before the girls wake up and notice me missing."

"Yah your right. Let me walk you to your room." He said but I couldn't shake the feeling he was hiding something from me and why. I guess I should ask him later but I need some advice first.

So I stood up and Zach followed me through the door of the passage way. Then he caught up beside be and I could feel him watching me. We didn't say a word until we reached my room. "Good night Gallagher Girl." He said before kissing me lightly on the lips. I love the tingly feeling when his lips are on mine. "Good night Zach." I said after the kiss and I pecked him on the cheek. Then opened my door and slipped inside then shut the door to find my sisters standing there with some very angry expressions. Well Liz tryed to have an angry expression but I knew she wasn't mad at all.

"Hey guys! Why are you all up?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

** There you guys go! I hope you all liked it and tell me what yall think! Also sorry for taking a while updating I had a very busy week so I couldn't get up this chapter. Oh and I forgot DISCLAIMER I do not own the Gallagher Girls sadly but the awesome Ally Carter does. Okay I'm gonna go! Don't forget to review!**

**peace out fanfictioners,**

**mnash123 **


	3. Polls and name help

**Hey guys its me mnash123! I thought this would be a cool thing to do so here it is. I decided that I would have a poll up and I need your help. I want you all lovely readers to review and tell me a good(e) name for the mystery girl. I will give you a hint her last name will be Goode so make it a good(e) first name. Then I will pick some that I like and make a poll to let you all decide what her name will be! Please help me out. Also, I need a good variety of names so post up as many as you like. One more thing. Im still not sure if you all reading like my story and I need to know what you all think please review! Sorry this isn't a chapter by the way. **

**mnash123**


	4. The name poll

**Hey guys its me mnash123! Okay so it is w the moment you all have been waiting for! The poll for the mystery goode's name! I have the poll on my profile. Also the poll will be closed in 3 days so don't forget to vote****! **

**Also this is a HUGE shout out to all of you wjo gave me name ideas! I couldn't have done with out you!**

**love yall and peace out for now!**

**mnash123**


	5. Chapter 3

_Then I opened the door and slipped inside then shut the door to find my sisters standing there with some very angry expressions. Well Liz tried but I knew she wasn't mad at all._

_"Hey guys! Why are you all up?" I asked but I already knew the answer._

Cpov

"Why are we up? We were worried sick that you left again!" Yelled my British friend Rebecca Baxter. But call her Bex if you don't want to wake up in a box on its way to the Antarctic.

"I was just on a walk. I had another nightmare and I couldn't sleep so I just took a walk around Gallagher." I said trying to calm their nerves. "Sorry Cam, we were just worried about you." Said my quiet friend Liz Sutton. She may look all cute and innocent which she is cute but sometimes I'm reminded that she is probably the most dangerous out of us. "Hey Cam, are you okay?" asked the fashionista of us all Macey McHenry. Yes, that's right the senators daughter. "Yeah, I just need some advice about something." I said. "Okay." she said motioning for me to continue.

So I sat on my bed and then explained my dream and my talk with Zach. Finally after I finished, she got a huge grin and said, "We have some research to do!"

**Okay I know this was short but I needed to get something out to you all so you didn't think I forgot about this story. I am so so so so sorry that it has been so long since I last updated! High school keeps me busy with school work. Thank you to all of you guys who voted and gave me names for my poll! You guys rock and I couldn't have done it without you! Let me know how I did with this chapter and if you want to know what the name that you all voted for pm me. But you have to promise not to tell. One last thing check out my profile I wrote this interview type thing for Cammie and Zach's relationship. It is really funny check it out! Please please please review it helps me to write and update faster! Okay I'm gonna go!**

**peace out fanfictioners love y'all,**

**mnash123**


	6. Chapter 4

_So I sat on my bed and then explained my dream and my talk with Zach. Finally after I finished, she got a huge grin and said, "We have some research to do!_"

Zpov **  
**

Oh no. No no no no. Crap I have got to keep her a secret. Gallagher girl can't know about her yet. Okay before breakfast I'm bugging their room. I need to know if they are looking to see if I do have a sibling. If I know Cam, and I do like the back of my hand, she won't let it go until she knows everything. I need to talk to Grant and Jonas. I need to go find Victoria and bring her back she has been there long enough.

Cpov

"Okay Lizzie I need you to hack into any database you can that would have information on Zach and his family." I said as we were getting ready. Actually it was more of torture Macey style. "Cam just hold still! I'm almost done!" Macey yelled even though there is no need for the yelling I'm right here. "Sorry if I'm nervous. As I remember you used the wrong kind of eyeliner on me last week!" "Oh come on Cam it was one time. Get over it I have apologized like a hundred times" Actually she has apologized now 23 times but really whos counting? "Macey I almost went blind!" "But you didn't and I said I am sorry! Now as I said before GET OVER IT!" Then I heard her mumble" I mess up one time and suddenly I'm the bad guy." "Okay finished we can go now!" she said but as I got up, I looked in the mirror. I must say I didn't look half bad. "Nice Mace thanks." "Your welcome."

_~~later~~_

I sit down at our normal table for breakfast and realize the boys aren't here. Hmmm wonder where they are. I grab a waffle and start to pour some syrup on it as the Grand Hall doors open and in step the guys. I watched Zach as I was trying to figure out why they were so late but he catches me staring and of course his smirk grew. They make their way over to their normal seats with us and after they all sit Zach leans over and whispers in my ear "See something you like Gallagher Girl?" I blushed and then involuntarily shivered as his warm breath tickled my ear. Then as if it wasn't big enough his smirk grew as he saw his effect he has on me.

"So where were you guys this morning?" asked Bex. I stared at him waiting for the answer.

Zpov

"Oh you guys know how hard it is to wake Grant up in the morning."I lied. I really hate lying to Cam but she can't know just yet about Victoria. Then someone I did not expect to see again for a little while came busting through the Grand Hall door.

**Hey guys! I know you all most likely hate me for not updating but I have a good reason for it. I have been swamped with homework and stressed with exams coming soon. I know this is a sorry excuse for a chapter but I wanted to leave a little suspense for yall. Okay so I'm not sure how often I will update but I will as soon as I can. I know this is weird but I wanna get to know yall so I want to ask you guys a question. I will do one at the end of each chapter from now on. I will start with an easy one. What is your favorite color? Mine is purple right now but it is always changing depending on my mood. **

**Quick shout out to Aliviababe5, preunka, and Crazy 4 Goode. They are amazing writer so check them out!**

**until next time! love yall and peace out fanfictioners!**

**mnash123**


	7. really important authors note!

Hey guys now before you all totally give up on me and not read this ** ITS REALLY IMPORTANT!** So I'm gonna be on a very short hiatus. I'm sooooooo sorry but I have alot of exams to study for but I swear the day I get out I will post up a great long chapter because you all deserve it and my chapters are waaayyyy to short... Okay now to something I almost fell out of my chair for! Are you ready for this? It's gonna make you scream. GG6 HAS A NAME AND COVER! Yes that's right it's **FINALLY** out! Wanna know the name? Wait for it... United We Spy. Eeeeeekkkkkkkk cue high pitched girly scream! Ok 5 second happy dance! Ok now that I got that out of my system. Back to the whole hiatus thing... I'm sooo sorry about it and please don't give up on me just yet. I'm gonna bring in some characters and a couple of very important OCs. One is well known and one we all are waiting to really meet. Pm me if you wanna talk about all thinks Gallagher Girl or Blackthorne. Please let me know what you think of my story because I need to know if you all like it you know? Ok I guess I need to do my chores and homework so until at least June 7th.

Peace out and love y'all,

mnash 123


	8. Chapter 5

"Oh you guys know how hard it is to wake Grant up in the morning."I lied. I really hate lying to Cam but she can't know just yet about Victoria. Then someone I did not expect to see again for a little while came busting through the Grand Hall door.

Chapter 5

Zpov

Nick. Nick Cross. Okay I know I told him to get here sooner than as soon as possible, but I wasn't expecting him to get here _this_ soon. Well now that he is here we (Grant, Jonas, Nick, and I) can put our plan into action. But I distinctively remember that I told him to stay in our room (Grant, Jonas, and my room) when he got here. Oh crap! What are we gonna tell the girls? Guess we can just wing it and hope for the best.

Cpov

I hear the doors of the Grand Hall open and in walks a boy. Okay so boy isn't the right age description. He looks like he is our age, 17. He has these green eyes like Zach and a chocolate colored, military haircut. He was about 5 10" and had a surfers tan. So in other words he was pretty good looking. What was weird was he looked a little similar to Zach. Maybe it's just me but I swear they look like they could be related. No. They couldn't be. Zach never mentioned having any brothers or cousins so it must just be me.

The dude walks over and sits in the empty seat next to Macey. "Hey man! What are you doing here?" Grant says. Of course he is the first to speak. Bex, Liz, Mace, and I are all subtly trying to figure out what the heck is going on. "Oh, I just decided to drop by." Nick says cryptically. And here is just another thing that is kinda starting to freak me out. After he said it, he smirked! And not only did he smirk but he smirked Zach's smirk. I think I'm going crazy.

I give Zach a who-is-he-and-what-is-he-doing-here look. He just mouths _tell you later _to me. Me and the girls lock eyes with each other and we all had the same idea. "Okay well as much fun as this is, we need to reapply the lip gloss that I left in the room." Macey lies. Well actually it wasn't really a lie because she would have made us go reapply anyway. Simultaneously, we get up but not before watching the one and only Liz knock over her orange juice and hearing her infamous "Oopsy daisey." We walk out of the Grand Hall and to our room after helping Lizzie clean up the mess.

Once we are sitting on our beds I am the first to break the silence. "Do any of you guys have any idea who that was?" They shake their heads. "Was it just me or did that guy look a lot like Zach?" Liz asks. "This day is just getting more and more interesting and it's not even noon yet!" Bex says practically reading my mind. "Yeah I saw it too guys. Do you think Zach has some secret brother that we didn't know about?" I ask. Macey looks up from her ever-present Vogue magazine and says "It possible. I mean if you really think about it, we don't know anything about Zach's family except his psycho mother." "Liz, can you look in the CIA Database and dig up anything on Zach's family?" Liz gives me an offended expression. "Cam, really. Do you even have to ask?" Okay. That was weird. What is up with Liz? "Are you okay Lizzie?" Our British friend asks noticing Liz's change in behavior too. "Yeah. This whole day is just kinda stressing me out." "Oh my gosh! Guys we are late for class!" Bet you can't guess who said that. Yes if you guessed Liz you get a gold star! Our eyes go wide and we all sprint to COW (countries of the world). What? A Gallagher Girl is never late. We all get there and try to sneak in while Mr. Smith had his back turned. But because he is just that good he says "Nice of you ladies to finally come. Care to explain your reason for being late."

"Um"

"Uh"

"Well"

"You see…"

"That's what I thought. Now sit down beforeI send you to Headmistress Morgan's office." We all quickly nod and rush to our seats. I look around and my roommates and I notice three seats are still empty. Where the heck is the Blackthorne Boys at and where do they keep disappearing to?

**Hey guys! So I finished my exams and so I decided to not make yall wait until June 7****th****. Was this a better length? Okay so I have noticed that a lot of you guys are reading but not reviewing. I know that the chapters are short but it makes me sad that you guys don't review… So what do you guys think the Blackthorne Boys are up too? Any guesses? Okay so here are a couple of questions so I can get to know you all because I got a couple of cool responses last chapter. What is your favorite quote and GG book? What grade are you in? What is your favorite animal? My favorite quote is**__**'Bex grew up wanting to kick James Bond's butt and assume his double-0 ranking'. Favorite book is Don't Judge a Girl by Her Cover. I'm in the 9****th**** grade and my favorite animal is don't judge but I love bunny rabbits. Quick shout out to my best fanfiction friend Bornstar1. Check out her story its awesome! Okay I'm gonna go! Please review!**

**Peace out fanfictioners and love yall,**

**mnash123**


	9. Chapter 6

Ch 6

"_That's what I thought. Now sit down before I send you to Headmistress Morgan's office." We all quickly nod and rush to our seats. I look around and my roommates and I notice three seats are still empty. Where the heck is the Blackthorne Boys at and where do they keep disappearing to?_

Zpov

We waked back to our room a few minutes after the girls left glaring at Nick.

"Dude, I told you to stay in the room once you got here not to go find us!" I practically yell. Man what is up with this dude and not following directions.

"Dude it doesn't matter anymore. What matters is you guys telling me the plan so we can get Tori out of that place." Nick says obviously growing impatient.

"Okay I think we need to tell Mr. Grumpy Pants before he kills us all." Grant says. Oh Grant, when will he ever learn? Nick glares at him and walks over to him.

"What did you call me?" he says through gritted teeth.

"Okay as much as I want to see how this plays out, I think we should talk about the plan." Jonas says.

"Okay so here is what we came up with…" (**Haha you thought I was gonna tell you the plan!)**

"Okay so when do we put this into action? Says Nick after listening carefully.

"Well I say earliest is tomorrow night. Latest is two days, so soon." Jonas says after thinking for a few seconds.

"I just need to get comms and a few other things. Grant you need to get some weapons and napotine patches. Zach get money and help get disguises with Nick. The faster we get the stuff, the sooner we can go." Jonas lists as he looks through his drawers grabbing a bunch of tech stuff that I'm not even sure of as to what they are.

"Guess we are gonna skip COW and C&A. We need to figure out what we are gonna tell the girls. They are gonna know something is up when we aren't in class this morning." I say thinking out loud.

"Don't worry I got you covered." Nick says.

"Um dude no offence but they can sniff out a lie from a mile away." Grant warns knowing from personal experience.

_~time skip~ _still Zpov

"Okay so we have everything packed and ready to go." Jonas says after zipping up the bag with his laptops and other tech stuff that I'm still not sure as to what they are.

Wow. I can't believe we are about to do this. I just am gonna pray that when and if we get back Cammie won't kill me. Don't get me wrong I don't want to just leave Cam but I really need to get my sister out of that God forsaken place. Its time she came home.

Vpov (**decided to shake it up a little**)

The guards throw me back into my cell after another fun day of torture with my mom. (note the sarcasm) Ugh actually I can't call her that. A mother doesn't torture her child. After I helped Cammie escape, Cathrine found out that I was a double agent. So she put me in this dark and dirty cell and tortures me for information on things that I'm not even sure I know. Of course I'm not giving her anything. I mean I am a Goode. I'm starting to get worried that either Cammie didn't get back to Zach or she didn't tell anyone. No she gave me her word that she would come back to get me. I just hope she hurries because I'm starting to lose faith. I just hope Zach gets here before it's too late.

What if Zach doesn't want to come help me escape? I mean it has been two and a half years. What if he forgot about me? No! Stop thinking like that Victoria Marie Goode! Of course he didn't forget about you. I just need to take a few deep breathes and collect my thoughts.

I hear a clink of metal and look up to see a tray of what I am guessing is food.

"Here you go enjoy." That stupid guard is going to die when I get out of here. I mean I know he is just trying to get on my nerves but I seriously want to use some very illegal moves my brother taught me on the dude.

Cpov

Me and the girls are on our way to lunch when we finally see the guys. They have some serious explaining to do. We sit down at the table and decide to just confront them.

"So where were you guys? You missed the first two classes of the day and we haven't seen you since breakfast." Bex says deciding to cut to the chase.

"Mr. Soloman needed us to do a couple of things for him." Zach says. We see through his lie immediately.

"Oh really because we talked to Soloman earlier and he said he hadn't seen you guys." I say giving Zach my don't-you-dare-lie-to-me look. He just gives me a look that says can we please talk about it later.

I just shake my head and say "Fine if you don't want to tell us than we are leaving." Okay I know that was kinda bratty but I need to know what Zach was doing. He is lying to me and I know he is keeping secrets again. I get up to leave as do my roommates but Zach gets hold of my arm.

"Gallagher Girl just drop it for now. Please?" I know. I was a little shocked about Zach saying please too but I still shrug my arm away and walk out not looking back.

**Uh oh trouble is starting to brew up. Did you like Victoria's point of view? I wanted to add a little twist. Wow! 2 chapters in one weekend I think that's a new personal record. Did you guys like the writing format I used? I got a review about it and did my best to fix it this chapter. Thank you to those of you who review! It really makes my day. Another shout out to Bornastar 1. If you love this story you will certainly love her story A Day in The CIA. Check it out! Okay so here are my questions. What is your favorite song? If you could have any super power what would it be? What do you wanna be when you grow up? My favorite song is I want crazy by hunter hayes. My super power would be to be able to snap my fingers and anything that I didn't want to do like homework or dishes be done. I want to be an actress or a country singer. Okay I'm gonna go! Don't forget to review please!**

**Peaceout and love yall,**

**mnash123**


	10. Chapter 7

Ch 7

"_Gallagher Girl just drop it for now. Please?" I know. I was a little shocked about Zach saying please too but I still shrug my arm away and walk out not looking back._

Cpov

Now I'm not going to cry. I mean it really is frustrating that Zach is lying and stuff but I'm just going to show him that if he thinks he can hide something from me; he's got another thing coming. Yes, yes I know we're spies and spies keep secrets but I have this gut feeling that this has something to do with what we talked about last night.

We make it back to the room and Liz whips out the somehow ever-present laptop. A few minutes later it beeps. We all turn our heads to see her face wide eyed, mouth dropped open, and she froze in place.

"Liz? Lizzie, are you okay?" I ask because this doesn't happen very often. It took her 26 seconds to finally reply. By that time I was almost scared to know what was wrong.

"Uh um guys you might want to see this." She stutters. We slowly walk over to the screen and we mirror Liz's reaction.

**Zachary Goode.**

**Family:**

**Catherine Goode- Mother**

**Jonathan Goode-Father; MIA**

**Victoria Goode- Sister; MIA**

I knew it! Wait, if he does have a sister that means the dream had to be a memory. Oh my God. I have to go save Victoria. I promised her I would. And a Gallagher Girl never breaks a promise.

"Girls you guys realize that this means we have to go get her right? I mean I told you that in the dream I promised to go get her and I have to." I say silently praying that they will help me and not go running to my mom. They look at each other having a silent conversation with their eyes. Finally Bex looks at me and smiles with an excited glint in her eye.

"As I said before ladies; we have some work to do." She says. Slowly I smile and grab them all in a hug.

"Thank you!" I whisper.

"Cam do you really think after what you did last summer that we would let you leave by yourself?" Bex asks.

"Okay so Macey can we use your private jet?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Well duh, how else would we get to where we are going?" Macey says giving me an _are-you-really-even-asking_ look.

"Okay so Bex get comms, essential food and water, and the other stuff that we are gonna need but make it only the essentials. We can't get stuff with trackers because they will obviously track our location. Um, Macey get disguises and pack our clothes. Liz is there a way for you to bring whatever technology you need without it being tracked?" I list off and hope that's all we'll need. I mean yes I've ran away before but we haven't ever broken into a Circle base before and to be honest I'm freaking out a little. So many things could happen. I could never see Zach again.

"Yeah I think so. I just need to get all the things I need that I haven't added the tracking chip to yet." Liz answers. Just after she says that we decide to hurry to our next class before we're late _again._ I can't believe we are sneaking out again. Tonight we are going to leave. Right after dinner we will sneak out through the secret passage way. Let's hope this goes according to plan but when has that ever actually happened?

Vpov

"For the last time I don't know what you're talking about!" I scream at the devil herself. _SMACK! _Okay this woman is completely insane. I don't know where Cammie is but the woman is convinced for some idiotic reason I know her location. News flash! I'm being tortured by you every day and when I'm not, I'm stuck in that hell hole of a cell.

"Victoria, you could make it so much easier on yourself if you just told me the truth." Catherine says.

"Catherine, you could make it so much easier on yourself if you just get it through your sick mind that I'm not telling you anything." I say. I know I'm just making it worse on myself but either way I get tortured so I might as well have some fun.

"Oh so you want to get an attitude with me. Okay keep it up and see how far that gets you." She says as she so lovingly stabs me in the arm. Mother of The Year ladies and gentlemen.

_~timeskip to after dinner~ _**(Okay I know that was a very large skip but I need to get this thing rolling or we may be here forever)**

Zpov

I can't leave without fixing things with Cammie. I mean she wouldn't even look at me during the rest of the day or at dinner. I can't tell her everything but I'll tell her some. Of course leaving out the whole leaving school and lying about my sister and the whole Nick thing. I'm still not really sure how to tell her about Nick. Its bad enough I had to lie to her about having a sister but this might throw her over the edge. Okay well lets get this over with. I mean again I love Cammie but I haven't seen my little sister in years. _Knock-knock._ I wait for a second for them to say its open or for one of them to open the door but I get neither. Maybe they're in the library. So I jog down to the library and check everywhere. Maybe Ms. Morgan heard about them being late. Yes I know they were late. Spy. So again I jog down to Ms. Morgan's office. Right before I can knock I hear "Come in!"

So I walk in and there is no Cammie or her friends in sight. Oh crap. Where the hell are they?** (Sorry for the cuss word)**

"Hey Ms. Morgan would you happen to know where Cammie is?" I ask because lets face it. I'm starting to think they ran away or something. Yeah, yeah I know it's crazy but this is the four best spies in training at Gallagher we are talking about.

"Um nope. Did you check her room?" Oh God. I never actually checked in the room. CRAP!

"Never mind I remember now!" I say as I sprint down to the room. I bang on the door one more time with no reply before picking the lock as fast as I can and swinging the door open. I look around and see a note taped to the mirror **( yeah I know that was cliché)** that said

"_Dear whoever is reading this, _

_We've gone to go do something I promised last summer I would do. Hopefully we will be back soon and Zach, Grant, Jonas, and that other dude; don't come looking for us. We will be back as soon as we can and I'm sorry for leaving again._

_-Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz"_

**Dun dun dunnn. How do you guys think Zach should know Nick. After I put this up I'm gonna put a poll up so you all can help decide. Thank you all so much for reviewing. I know I officially suck at updating. I'm sorry. I really am. So I wrote this one shot called Jog Your Memory and it would mean a lot to me if you guys read it and reviewed it. Please! Okay so here are my questions. What is your favorite TV show? Do you like or play sports? If you do what is your favorite sport and team?**

**OK that's all for now. Please review you guys have no idea how much it makes my day when I see all those sweet reviews.**

**Love yall and peace out fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


	11. Chapter 8

"_Never mind I remember now!" I say as I sprint down to the room. I bang on the door one more time with no reply before picking the lock as fast as I can and swinging the door open. I look around and see a note taped to the mirror that said_

"_Dear whoever is reading this, _

_We've gone to go do something I promised last summer I would do. Hopefully we will be back soon and Zach, Grant, Jonas, and that other dude; don't come looking for us. We will be back as soon as we can and I'm sorry for leaving again._

_-Cammie, Macey, Bex, and Liz"_

**Ch8**

_~still Zpov~_

Oh great. That just freaking awesome. Now on top of going to get Victoria we have to track down the girls too. When I see them I might kill them for being so stupid. She promised she wouldn't run away again and look where we are now. I need to tell the guys before we leave and have Jonas start his search in the van. So I grab the note and run back in the room to find the guys ready to go with all of the bags.

"Nice of you to show up." Nick says.

"Um guys we have a problem." I say as I hand Grant the note. He quickly reads it and yells "Dang it!" He passes it to the others so they can read it to.

"Again? What do they mean by _again_?" Nick asks confused. Oh yeah he doesn't know about Cammie's famous disappearing act.

"A lot of it is classified. But we will tell you what we can in the van. Jonas I need you to start by searching for any indication of where they might have gone, how they got out, you know the drill. Come on guys we need to leave now." I say while thinking about the fact that it is five minutes till midnight. We make our way to the passage way and I can't help but worry about what the girls are doing.

_~Cpov~_

I'm running down the hall and I hear somebody calling my name.

"Cammie! Cammie I'm in here hurry!" that voice. Why is it so familiar? I know I've heard it before. I get to the end of the hall and there's a door.

"Cammie!" I hear it again and realize its coming from behind the door. Carefully I open it and see a girl no older than twelve sitting in the corner. She's bruised and cut up and I immediately know she was tortured. She looks at me and I recognize those eyes. Green. Just like Zach's. Here chocolate brown hair is tangled and down to her butt.

"Cammie? Cammie it's me. Victoria!" she quickly gets up, limps over to me, and hugs me.

"VictoriaI came back for you. Come on, we don't have much time-"I say as the door swings open again and I see somebody I wasn't planning on seeing. Zach.

"Zach? What are you doing here? I told you not to come looking for me." I say as Zach quickly walks over to me and Victoria. He pulls us into a hug.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am here now and neither of you are escaping." Wait… wait what? Did he just say neither of you are escaping? Me and Victoria share a look and realize something isn't right.

"Z what are you talking about?" Victoria asks confused.

"He means you aren't leaving and neither is Cammie." Oh no. No no no. Please anybody but her.

**(I was really close to leaving it at that and making you wait. But I don't want to be mean today.)**

"Good job son. You brought her back. Just as I instructed." Catherine says walking in with at least five of her goons.

"What do you mean brought her back? What are you talking about Catherine?" I say almost scared to find out what she means.

"Oh sweetheart. Last summer I had some help capturing you. Zach here brought you in the first time." Catherine says smirking a smirk almost identical to Zach's. I look at Zach and search his eyes praying for there to be some reassurance or guilt or anything. All I see is now a hard blank stare.

"Mother should I leave them together or put them in different cells?" Zach says in a monotone voice. No no no no this can't be happening. Zach can't be working for the Circle. He just can't. That thought almost brought tears to my eyes. Almost. But I know I can't give Catherine and I guess Zach the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I am a Gallagher girl and Gallagher girls are strong.

"Actually Zach I have a better idea. Why don't you bring Cammie to the interrogation room? I have something special planned for her." Catherine says. I got involuntary chills when I heard her say interrogation room. More like torture room probably. Zach roughly grabs my arm and starts to drag me away.

He sits in a seat; hand cuffs me, and ties my legs. Just as he finishes his mother comes in.

"Ah Cameron so nice of you to join us. Now let's get down to business. Tell me where your father's journals are." I decide to just not talk. So I stare hard straight ahead.

"Okay fine you don't want to talk. I guess I will have to just use this on you." She says picking up a knife from off the table. ** (This is a bit graphic just to warn you)** She plunges the knife into my arm and drags it down making a long cut in it. I grit my teeth begging myself to not make noise. She pulls it out.

"Okay I will ask you again. Where are your father's journals?" Again silence. This time she stabs my right thigh three times making it bleed quite a lot.

"I will ask you one last time Cameron. Where are the journals!?"

"I am not telling you anything Catherine." I say as calm as I can; trying to ignore the horrible pain in my leg and arm.

"Okay then. Zach why don't you pick up a toy and show Cameron here what happens to people who don't tell us what we want. My heart beat picks up rapidly as Zach goes over to the table and picks up a gun. I try to keep my breathing steady as I'm freaking out on the inside.

"Zach come on. You know you don't want to do this." I say praying my voice sounded steady.

"Sorry Cammie." He says but his voice did not sound sorry at all. He raises the gun and I start to really panic. He's really gonna shoot me. Oh my God. The love of my life is going to kill me. He cocks the gun and aims. This is it. Good bye world.

_Cammie!_

What is that? Zach takes a breath and pulls the trigger. I scream and wake up to find Bex shaking me.

"Cammie it was just a dream! Calm down its ok!" Bex says with worry laced in her voice. I look up at her. Tears threatening to spill over. I grab her into a hug; scared to let go. The tears spill out as she rubs my back and I hear her say "Its ok Cam. It was just a dream. Macey, Liz, and I are here its ok."

**Whoa. Intense right? Who else was freaking out there for a minute? What did you guys think of that? Special shout out to Aliviababe5 for the awesome help with this chapter. Read her stories please. They are amazing. I can't believe school is like right around the corner. I start MONDAY. Crazy right? Okay so thank you to all of you who have voted in my poll but there's a bit of a problem. There are four choices and it's a four way tie… See the problem? So vote vote vote please! Okay this chapter instead of asking you a question I am gonna answer your questions. So if you have a question, write it in your review and I will answer you next chapter. I am gonna do something that I have not done before. Shout outs to everybody that reviewed last chapter.**

**babysister1997- I am glad you like the twist and your wish is my command. You wanted another update so here it is!**

**AlexandraGallagher- That show looks really funny even though I haven't ever seen it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Daniya- I am sooo glad you feel so good about it. It means a lot to me! Thank you for the idea. And thank you for your review. Now it's your turn to update your story!**

**sophia- I am glad that you love it! Your wish is my command here is the chapter you wanted. Thanks for reviewing!**

**swimkate- Here is that chapter you wanted! Thank you for reviewing! :)**

**Guest- I am glad that you think it's good! Here is your update!**

**ailes du neige- Thank you so much for reviewing. I am glad you love it. I just couldn't decide on which one to do so I had to do another poll. I am sometimes bad at making a decision. You wanted another chapter here it is! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Guest- I like volley ball too but I am more of a soccer girl myself. I hopefully kept up the good work you asked for! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Okay guys time for me to go!**

**Peace out and love yall fanfictioners,**

**mnash123**


End file.
